Sailor Moon: The Ending tale
by Saphyre-Nacht
Summary: “Everything… Love… Life… Death… Hate… Everything…” Then as she finished what she said Serena passed out. rnEveryone sat there for a minute in confusion. As they turned to leave a shadow figure ran behind them.rn“Surly it is everything. Love, Life, Death,
1. Love

_**Sailor moon**_

_**The ending tale.**_

Okay first off one thing you should know is that this revolves around the starlight chapter. (And a few things more Anyone who read the manga would know what I'm talking about.) The truth to what happened in between. If you like this then hopefully you'll like my other Sailor moon fan fictions like the one that happens many years after crystal Tokyo. Note to others. Some events from the Starlight manga series have happened in this and yet others have not. The starlights are still mysterious and galaxia's minions have already been killed. I just changed it a bit. Sorry.

* * *

"_Serena! Wake up!" Mina yelled. She was shoving a limb body violently. "Please! Please wake up!" She began crying. As did the others around them. _

"_Rei! Get some scrolls hurry! Lita! Go get pillows and such. Rini go with her! Ami go get some medicine!" Luna the talking cat yelled. Everyone there went and did as they were told. Artemis, Luna, Mina, and Darien just stayed trying to wake Serena up._

"_Okay. So what happened?" Luna asked. _

"_She was standing there. And suddenly she transformed. We all turned to see why and before we knew it the Shadow engulfed her! We fought the creatures that came from it and as we killed the last one the shadow disappeared and Serena was laying there untransformed and everything!" Mina cried. Artemis did his best to calm her. But being a cat there was little he could do._

"_A new enemy perhaps?" Luna began to ponder. But just before she could really think Serena woke up._

"_No. Not an enemy…" She said sounding all serious. Something that was very rare for her. By now everyone got back._

"_What do you mean? If it wasn't an enemy what was it?" Darien asked holding Serena Tightly. _

"_It was…" Serena began. She was in a lot of pain so it was hard to talk. _

"_Yeah?" Mina asked. She didn't want to push her friend but she had to know!_

"_It was… Everything…" She gasped._

_Everyone looked at each other. "What?" Rei asked._

"_Everything… Love… Life… Death… Hate… Everything…" Then as she finished what she said Serena passed out. _

_Everyone sat there for a minute in confusion. As they turned to leave a shadow figure ran behind them._

"_Surly it is everything. Love, Life, Death, and most of all Hate. At least she understood that…"_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

_**Love.**_

"Serena? Are you daydreaming again??????" Mrs. Haruna, the English teacher (10th grade) Said.

"Sorry. I was just thinking ma'am." Serena said.

"Well you can think in a minute! I have an announcement! Class we have a new student! This is Culver Leon. He comes all the way from the U.S.A. Let's give him a big welcome!" Mrs. Haruna said. As she did a young man steeped in. He had long brunette hair and deep green eyes. He was tall and a total hottie!

"Hello." He said. And though it was one word it was so deep and beautiful that all the girls instantly loved him. Even Serena.

"Well Culver why don't you sit over there by Sieya." Mrs. Haruna said. Culver nodded and walked over to the empty desk by the window. The class dragged on. Though Serena couldn't take her thoughts off of Culver. Neither could the scouts and starlights. Culver seemed to be staring out the window intently.

"Maura? Is that who you are?" A teacher asked taking a young girl's i.d.

"Yes Sir." Maura answered sternly Her British accent was almost perfect. She had hair very similar to that of sailor moon's only instead of blonde it was a deep and beautiful purple. It reminded everyone who saw it of night and the beauties it beheld.

"And what pray tell is your excuse for not being in class?" The guy asked. He was the vice principle and had very big eyebrows. They were so big they made The backstreet dude's look normal.

"Because sir I am new and have no idea where my class is. But I will go to class if you would show me where." Maura responded looking up at the vice principle. He jumped back in shock at her blood red eyes. She smiled.

"y yes of course this way..." he said nervously. He began at a faster pace than usual walking to the room 10b.

"So class as we last talked about the third person reefers to... oh Mr. Makako may I help you?" Mrs. Haruna asked.

"Yes Mrs. Haruna. It appears we have a new student with no class. All the rooms seem to be full except for yours would you mind if I send her here?" Mr. Makako asked. Everyone began talking to themselves. everyone except Culver. He watched the door intensively and Seiya noticed.

"Why of course not. We would be very glad for a new student." Mrs. Haruna responded. Maura stepped through. But only Mrs. Haruna could see her at first. "But sir isn't she a little young for this class?" She asked.

"No. Maura is ahead in her schooling. So she's in this level. I'm very sorry for the interruption. Behave class!" Was the last words he said before leaving. Now everyone in the class put their full attention to the door to see the new student.

"Well class this is Maura..."

"Star." Maura said walking in. Finishing Mrs. Haruna's sentence. The whole classed just stared. The three "Lights" looked at each other as Mina instantly began writing a not to Serena who, could not stop staring at the 'new girl'.

"Well Miss Star there appears to be a seat behind Alex Light. You may sit there." Mrs. Haruna said. Then as Maura walked off she immediately began back into her lecture.

"Greetings." Alex said cheerfully. Though only to hide his suspicion.

"Hello." Maura said. Her voice was as cold as ice.

"So where do you come from?" Molly asked. She sat to the side of Maura.

"Jolly old England." Maura said.

"really? ..." Molly began suddenly in the mood for conversations. About ten minutes later the bell rang. Signaling lunch.

"Maura!" Culver said sternly, "Wait here for a minute." he said. Maura rolled her eyes but obeyed the command given forth.

"Hey do you want to go to lunch with us?" Molly asked. Nevile was already grabbing her things for her.

"No thank you. I must wait for Culver."

"Oh do you know the other new kid?" Nevile asked.

"You could say that." Culver said smoothly yet it carried the tone that they weren't wanted. With a nod NEvile left, Molly following. Finally they were the only ones in the room.

"Well that wasn't very kind of you mate." Maura said.

"Yes well we obviously need a few words alone. Like what are you doing here?!" Culver demanded.

"Settle down. I came here on a scholarship. I had no idea that you would be here though. What are you doing here?" Maura sneered. She didn't want to be getting the third degree.

"Don't go asking me these questions mate. this is about you! Now why are you here?" Culver asked once again.

"I told you I'm here on a scholarship!" Maura said a little angry now. Neither noticed the two figures slipping through the door.

"I don't think you are. tell me the truth." Culver asked. His tone actually softened up at the sight of Maura's beautiful blood red eyes.

"Why do you care huh? It's not like it really matters."

"It does."

"Why?"

"Cause I care about you Maura. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I wont get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"You broke her heart you know that!?"

"I'm sorry."

"You ass-hole!" Maura yelled raising her fist and slapping Culver. She was about to attempt it again but Culver caught her wrist.

"I am sorry. I loved her."

"You liar! You sent her to die! She only wanted your heart and you betrayed it! For that I will hate you for eternity!" Maura yelled. If she hadn't been so cold blooded right now she would be crying. Culver almost cried for her.

"Don't look at me that way!" Maura yelled as she began to walk out of the room. But Culver jumped in her way and grabbed her. She began immediately trying to get out but he wouldn't let her go.

"I truly am sorry Maura. For everything." He said quietly. Maura settled down and just stood there.

"You caused too much pain you can never be forgiven." Maura said. Her eyes were as cold as the darkest shadows. It could send shivers up anyone's spine.

"Why do you find it so hard to move on?" Culver asked. He obviously suffered from her words.

"No words can describe the answer." Maura said.

Culver obviously was annoyed. Though something else sparked in him. Some unsettled beast.

"You stupid bitch! You always hold everything in! You're pathetic. You live off that sorrow and expect others to feel sorry for you!" He yelled throwing her to the ground. Maura looked up a bit in shock.

"You're possessed?" She questioned seeing the demon in his eyes.

"You're a smart one aren't you?" Culver questioned. he moved steadily closer to her.

"Calhoun stop it now!" A man yelled diving out of the shadows in hopes of protecting Maura. Culver froze.

"Calhoun? No one's called me that in years Adrian!" He yelled turning to face the young man before him.

"Well I just did. And there isn't shit you can do about it!" Adrian yelled back. His eyes burning with anger. Adrian was a taller gentleman a couple years older than Maura. Dark and mysterious and longer hair. Very similar to the Star Lights but not quite. It was a unique grey/brown color as well. He was dressed rather royally.

"Adrian!" Maura yelled almost rejoicing.

"Hello love. Mind if I step in?" He asked with a smile.

"Not at all." Maura said. She stood up and began advancing to the door.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Culver yelled diving toward her.

"I don't think so!" Adrian yelled kicking out. His steel tipped boot jamming into Culver's stomach. Culver hit the ground hard.

"See ya!" Maura yelled realizing her opportunity to run. Adrian nodded but waited several minutes before attempting to follow.

"Why Adrian? Why do you do this? Do you not feel the same as I? Do you not think we should kill her now and save everything?"

"Her death, old chap, would do nothing but destroy us all. Remember that!" Adrian said rather angrily kicking Culver In the side again. Then he began to run as well.

"Terentia, you might be interested in escaping too? Soon the demon will possess him fully and he will become a yami."

"I will leave when I am good and ready. Now go protect the one you love."

"Yes ma'am." Adrian said running out the door. Sure enough as he had predicted the 'beast' inside of Culver had erupted. He was now a Yami a full fledge monster.

"Well big boy time to play." Terentia smiled. As she stepped out she revealed herself not as a normal girl but as a Sailor Scout. "I am Sailor Earth. And I will not let you hurt Maura!" She yelled. The battle began.

Maura ran out into the school grounds. Many were talking or eating so no one really noticed her distress. No one really, except the Lights.

"What's she doing?" Alex asked looking down. His silver hair was blowing carelessly in the wind.

"Who knows. Maybe its nothing." Terry said, his face buried behind a book. Seiya however said nothing. He just kept watching her.

"What's up?" Alex asked him at last.

"I don't know. But there's something about her. Something I know but can't remember. I just... I feel like I've known her forever you know?" Seiya asked his companions.

"Yeah. but in the end after the Silver Millennium everyone was kind of reborn again. Maybe you knew her from then."Terry suggested.

"Maybe..." Seiya said. But just then another man bursted from the doors as the class in the classroom 10b shattered to the ground. Everyone began running madly screaming.

"What is it?" Terry asked.

"A Yami! I haven't seen one in so long!" Alex yelled amazed as the yami that use to be Culver jumped to the ground. It landed right in front of Maura and she jumped back from surprise. The man who had dashed out moments before seemed to be helping her.

"We should go help you know." Terry said. Sieya and Alex nodded. They ran off to help.

"Ahhh!" Maura yelled surprised that Culver had transformed into a yami so soon. The transformation usually took a while. He must have been holding it in forever. "Culver..." She sighed. but it didn't matter. He didn't care. He just lashed out at her.

"Watch out!" Adrian yelled diving in to protect her. He managed to knock them both to the ground in time to prevent what he thought would be any serious wounds. But Maura had still managed to receive a wound from the attack. "Are you crazy! He could have killed you!" he yelled.

"But Culver..." Maura began. Adrian just sighed and shook his head. Then Maura realized it. It was too late to save him. They had to get out of there.

"Hold it right there you monster!" A famous voice yelled. The yami turned. "I will not let you harm innocent people. In the name of Love and Justice I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you."

"And we are the Sailor Scouts. Your going down buddy!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Guys hold on!" Sailor Mercury said. Her classes that worked like a computer already out, "He's human! He must be possessed!" She yelled.

"Then this is a job for me!" Sailor Mars yelled running up. She pulled out half sheets of paper with Japanese writing on them, "Aku Ryu Tai SAN!" She yelled jumping up and throwing the scroll at the yami's forehead.

"Sailor Scouts?" Maura questioned a little amazed at what she was seeing.

"Sailor moon you're up!" Sailor Venus yelled. Then she ran over to help Adrian help Maura.

"Moon Crescent Beam!" Sailor Moon yelled. She twirled wildly around as a spiral of Crescent moons twirled with it. they grazed the Yami's flesh and tore him apart. Saving the Culver inside.

"We did it!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. little did she know how wrong she was. The monster soon regenerated after the beam and shot a mimicked attach at Sailor Moon!

"Look out!" Sailor Star fighter yelled diving in to protect 'her' beloved sailor moon. She succeed but only after getting cut in the shoulder.

"Star fighter! Are you alright?" sailor moon yelled instantly comforting star fighter.

Star fighter nodded, "yes princess I'm fine."

"Jupiter Lightning Storm!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Venus Love me chain!"

"Mercury bubble blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled. A large attach with the added powers was sent at the yami. but just as before it was reflected. Only this time Sailor Mercury got caught in the backlash.

"mercury!" Sailor moon yelled. This monster was just to much! If only Momaru hadn't moved to the U.S.A. for school.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" A purple blast of light shot out of no where. It struck true and did actually cause a little damage.

"It's the Outer Senshi!" Venus yelled supporting Sailor Mercury who was in a horrible condition right now.

"Neptune deep sea Mirage!"

"Uranus wind blast!" Sailor Uranus yelled and along with Sailor Neptune's attack the power of the blast multiplied. But despite the united attack the yami seemed to be able to defend against it. But it did cause some damage.

"That's impossible!" Sailor Neptune yelled in awe.

"Fools. I thought the Sailor Senshi of the Silver Millennium would have a little more power by now! You would think you were all rookies!" A voice yelled.

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded jumping in front of Sailor Moon to protect her. The voice jumped out the window where the yami use to be and landed gracefully in front of them.

"Tsk tsk not even a serious wound." She sneered.

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded once again. Though Sailor Moon and the sailor star lights seemed to be experiencing some flashbacks.

"I am your only hope." She said. Her sailor Uniform was torn a bit on the sleeves and skirt. She looked like a earth fairy. Well sort of anyway.

"That doesn't answer our question." Sailor Pluto said cruelly.

"I am the defender of this planet Sailor Earth!" she answered with the same tone as sailor Pluto had used moments earlier. Everyone gasped.

"sailor earth?" Mars questioned.

"Yes. I am Sailor Earth. Now if you'll excuse me I must defend my holy planet of life!" She yelled.

"Sailor Earth look out!" Maura had yelled almost right after Sailor Earth's statement. Sailor Earth spun around to see the Yami now directing all his energy at her.

"I don't think so! Earth Gravity pull!" She yelled. Suddenly the yami slammed to the ground as if an invisible boulder was thrown on top of him.

"Vine Prison!" She yelled once more and vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the screaming yami holding and chocking him where he lay.

"Now sailor moon. If you would like you may change him back." She said turning around to leave.

"Hey wait... uh... Moon Healing Activation." Sailor moon yelled. The Yami screamed a bit in pain, then turned back into Culver.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Venus yelled turning around to look for her. But she had already left. So had the sailor star lights.

"That was weird." Sailor Mars said. Then she remembered Maura, turning to her she noticed the girl in a half daze siting on the ground a little bloody. The man who was there before was gone. "Strange..." She said to herself but proceed to help the girl.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked walking over to examine the wound.

"I... I'm fine. I just need to go home and rest. Thank you. Is Culver alright?" Maura asked weakly. Changing subject to avoid any confrontation.

"uh... Yeah he'll be fine. Just a huge headache when he wakes up. Do you want some help?" Sailor Uranus comented watching Maura stumble upon herself in attempt so walk.

"No... I'll be fine." She insisted but just as she said that the wound in her side began bleeding more heavier and she fell forward almost passed out. Sailor Uranus managed to catch her.

"I think we should take her to the hospital. The wound looks pretty serious." Sailor Mercury noted. Sailor Uranus nodded. And they decided that Uranus and Mercury would take her there. And after they de-transformed everyone was off. the others were to go find luna and Artemis and figure out what was happening. And Neptune and Pluto were going to go scout the town for anymore clues, or disturbances....

"Welcome Ami. What's wrong?" Ami's mother the top doctor at the hospital asked. Ami was all flustered as if she had ran the whole way here. Which is exactly what she did.

"Mom. My friend. She got hurt. I need your help." Ami gasped.

"Okay. Right this way." Dr. Mizuro said quickly leading her and Haraku to a empty and secure room.

"What's the problem?" She asked as Haruka laid Maura on the medical bed.

"I'm not sure but she was attached and sliced in the side." Ami said. Dr. Mizuro nodded. she didn't question Ami very much and that's why ami loved her mother so much. She was so understanding.

"Why don't you all return back to school or something, Ami I'll call you on your cell when I get done here." Dr. Mizuro said. Ami nodded and with a hug she left with Haraku.

"Brave girls. You've only begun to embrace the fight..." Maura muttered as she watched the two girls leave. She wasn't 100 sure that they were the sailor scouts but she really didn't have any doubts. Terentia and Adrian came to get her later that day. Culver was there too, just in the room next to them unconscious...

(The Next Day) School started as usual. Everyone walking into the doors contemplating what had happened the day before. And Everyone was especially hyped because of the concert in the park later that afternoon. The Three Lights were going to be playing. And they were the big idles at that time. Thus the crowed of a dozen girls surrounding them as they attempted to get into the school.

"Geez. They don't even play their own instruments and look how popular they are!" Maura nagged.

"Yeah well your band was a hit in the USA. That doesn't mean that you were here." Terentia confirmed as she walked her sister to school.

"Yeah I guess... Hopefully though our band can gain some popularity after the concert." Maura said out loud.

"It will." Adrian said suddenly showing up.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Maura asked.

"Cause our band is good. And we have some hot girl singing." Adrian teased. Maura stopped to give him a teasing shove but she failed and they ended up in a hug.

"oh please," Terentia said rolling her eyes, "But how did you get into the concert?" Terentia asked.

"Through an audition. They needed two bands and only had the one. So we showed up and got the part." Maura said rather soundly. Adrian now kissing her neck.

"I see. Adrian back off she's not a chew toy." Terentia said. She was always really defensive when it came to Maura's love life. She didn't want anything to go wrong. Adrian understandingly backed off. though not much.

"Alright. I'm off." terentia said suddenly looking at her watch. Though still in highschool she was taking classes at the university. A rarity for anyone.

"okay see you later!" Maura yelled as Adrian began walking away. he was going to go to class and study, he also was going to talk with the band. Which left Maura on her own. She was still a little sore and could help but flinch in pain after waving goodbye.

"Are you sure you'll be able to perform today?" Seiya asked walking up. Somehow his usually 'groupies' were gone.

Maura turned around a little to fast for her wound. She stumbled forward and Seiya caught her. "Thanks. And yes I should be fine." She said a little painfully. she just reopened the wound and it hurt.

"Well. Good luck then. I'm looking forward to it," Seiya said leaning in, "Personally Destiny for all Eternity (One of her band's songs.) Is my favorite" he winked. Maura felt a little color flush her cheeks. She'd never blushed before so why now?

"Uh... Thanks. Good luck to you." She said. But as she tried to get out of there she moved to fast.

"Do you want some help?" Seiya asked supporting her.

"No that's okay..." Maura said.

"No, no I insist." Seiya said and he began to help her get to the classroom.

"Tricky little devil aren't you starlight? But I won't let you toy with her heart." Adrian said watching from the roof. He wasn't going to class today. But he was watching Maura very closely. He felt sorry for her. She was always trying to play the big bad tuff guy when in all reality she was suffering beyond all imagination. "She carries too much on her shoulders..."

The day moved on. The Three Lights seemed to be talking with Maura the whole day. And the other girls were starting to get jealous. Maura however really just wanted to be alone. She wanted to sleep.

"There's something about her that is egging at me." Serena said. her and Mina were in a corner with lita and Ami discussing the 'new girl'.

"I know what you mean. It's almost as if there is some sort of weird energy coming from her." Lita said.

"I agree with you but my data still comes up with nothing. It's weird. What did luna and Artemis have to say about it all?"

"They think we have a new enemy to face. Do you think she could be one of them?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. But then why would the yami be after her if she was on his side?" Ami questioned.

"I don't know. I think we should watch her closely." Lita said.

"I don't know. She seems rather normal to me." Serena thought out loud.

"Yeah and she looks a lot like you too Serena." Mina noted and they began to get deeper into the conversation...

Finally the day ended and Maura was out of there. she quickly hurried out the door and onto the grounds. but stopped abruptly realizing she forgot to do something. But just as she was thinking about it Haraku walked past.

"Haraku!" She yelled. Haraku stopped abruptly.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around to realize who called her.

"Here." Marua handed her an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Tickets for the concert tonight. It's a thank you for you and Ami bringing me to the hospital." Maura said then walked off.

"Thanks..." Haraku said to the wind, "But I don't need them..."

"MOM I'M HOME!" Serena yelled walking the room.

"Hello honey how was school?" Her mother asked back. She looked down as she slipped her shoes off. there was a empty spot where Rini's shoes use to be. A sigh came over her.

"It was alright. I'm going to go take a nap though." She yelled rushing up to her room. She even managed to skip her after school snack.

Once she got in her room she noticed Luna wasn't there. She must have gone to do more analysis on the new enemy. Serena thought. But that didn't matter she plopped down on her bed and was asleep instantly. Though it wasn't a dream she got. Instead it was a memory...

There Serena was. Only she was in the Silver Millennium and a little kid. The scouts were outside practicing to defend their new princess. Serena was in her mother's room with silk sheets and a bed curtain that made it look even more magical than it already was.

"Serenity dear, now that you are old enough I will warn you. Do not look in any mirror." Her mother, Queen Serenity said.

"But why mommy? Little Serenity asked.

"Because my precious daughter. The thing you may see in the glass is evil. It's to be feared and it will pull you in."Queen Serenity said.

"Alright mommy..." Serenity said walking off. She sat and watched her guardian goddesses duel each other. but eventually she grew bored and curios. Soon she found herself traveling to the center of the castle. There, laid a large 'bowl' or small pool that was called the water mirror. It was used mostly for magical purposes. But It was used as a mirror too. Serena liked it as such. Especially since Queen Serenity prohibited mirrors within the palace.

"I don't know what she meant. But maybe if I look... just once... I will be able to understand." Serenity thought. She looked into the pool of crystal water. A warning showed followed by her mother's face. she simply ignored it. She also ignored the voices that were calling for her. She looked harder in the mirror.

"IL beg for no magic. Just the mirror itself." She muttered. As she said this the mirror solidified and was just a mirror. Serenity looked deep into it and only saw her reflection.

"What a waste. I wonder why mother said what she did?" Serenity thought out loud. But just as she looked away she was suddenly drawn back.

"silly little girl..." A evil childish voice almost similar to that of Serenity said back to her.

"What? My reflection! It's talking to me!" Serenity screamed. Despite her efforts she couldn't look away. Her reflection began changing... Her hair turned a dark shade of purple, the silver crescent moon reversed and turned black, her clothes turned into a renaissance type dress with dark colors and her eyes turned blood red. She was the evil reflection of Serenity.

"Silly little girl who has released the seal..." The voice said back. It then began to laugh.

"What are you?" Serenity demanded.

"what am I? Ha! I am your death." The girl laughed back she then began drawing Serenity into the watery death the mirror held.

"Stop! Wait! no! Help!" Serenity yelled restraining as best she could.

"Come, come. It's not so horrible to die. Let me show you the wonder it holds..." the girl cracked. Serenity was now terrified. She was so frightened that she didn't notice the hard of people who came into the mythical room.

"Serenity!" Queen Serenity yelled running to her daughter.

"What has happened Artemis?" Sailor Venus asked amazed at the sight in which she saw.

"The unknown daughter. The one who was hidden from existence now seeks revenge. Or to claim what is her's. Right now she wants to claim the life of her other half." Artemis said a look of worry crossed his face.

"The daughter of death has awoken..." Luna muttered under her breath...

Serenity suddenly was pulled back from the grasp that mysteriously had a hold on her. She landed in her mother's lap and began to cry. She cried the rest of the evening until finally she wore herself to sleep. From that day on her guardians rarely left her sight....

"Serena?" Rei asked sitting beside Serena's bed. Serena snapped up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mina asked sensing the strain Serena was going through.

"I just... I just had a memory..." Serena said. She then buried her face in her hands and began crying.

"Princess..." Haruka said sitting next to Serena and placing an arm around her.

"What was it about?" Luna asked. She was sitting worriedly at the foot of the bed.

"I'm not quite sure. It was with this big water mirror thing in the center of the palace and the Queen telling me not to look into any mirrors. And I did and... and... and..." Serena muttered then began crying once again.

"Then the reflection morphed and attempted to pull you in." Luna finished. By the time she had finished everyone in the room except the outer senshi remembered. All were silent and worried.

"What does this mean?" Mina asked. Being the first to speak.

Luna looked at them still worried and said, "Right now scouts... I don't know."


	2. Ch 2 The day of Reckoning

**Chapter 2**

**the day of reckoning

* * *

**

"Maura?" Seiya asked running up to Maura.

"Yeah?" She asked. Her voice seemingly playful right now.

"You guys are first right?" Seiya asked. He seemed to be surprisingly straighten.

"Yeah... Are you alright?" Maura asked.

Seiya sighed, "Good, What? Oh yes I'm just fine. Just need to regain my figure if ya know what I mean," He said winking at Maura, "Well good luck!" He finished leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. A cheek that quickly flushed. Seiya didn't seem to notice. Instead he looked up as he moved his head up and saw Adrian standing there. He looked furious. Seiya smiled, "Well my precious princess I must go. It appears your knight in shining armor is about to attack." And with that he left. Maura stood still for a moment to regain her posture before she turned around. When she did and saw Adrian she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes!" Adrian said quickly.

"And why not my 'knight in shining armor'?" Maura asked. Adrian's cheeks flushed though with anger instead of embarrassment.

"He'll only hurt you in the end." Adrian said.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Maura yelled. She was now angry.

"How dare I? It's the truth and you know it!" Adrian yelled in return.

"And you would know how?"

"Look I just don't want to see you get hurt okay?"

"See me get hurt? What would you know about pain!?" Maura said more calmly than before. Her eyes looking as if they would go on forever.

"Please. Don't be that way princess." Adrian said waling up And embracing her.

"I can't seem to avoid it. Adrian, the apocalypse calls me. More than before. The time of reckoning is upon us." Maura said.

"Let's hope it will be otherwise." Adrian said. Maura looked up And he kissed her. Though on the lips, "As Seiya said. For good luck." Then he walked away. Leaving Maura there on her own to ponder.

"Well?" Mirchiru asked.

"Well what?" Haruka asked.

"She said something about the apocalypse. If the princesses memory serves correctly she could be the opposing force. the one who tried to claim The Princesses life when she was a child." Mirchiru said.

"I think it's coincidental. Most of the religious people believe we are in the time of reckoning." Haruka pointed out.

"Yes but she even said, 'The apocalypse calls me' surely it's a sign!" Mirchiru argued.

"I think you think to much." Haruka said.

"I think you heard to much." A mysterious voice echoed around them. Mirchiru And Haruka took their stances immediately.

"My princess will not be destroyed because of you two nosey mongrels!" Sailor Earth said appearing to Mirchiru's right.

"You!" Haruka yelled recognizing her instantly.

"Yes me." Sailor Earth chuckled. Her laugh seemed to shake the ground beneath the duo.

"Ahh!" They both screamed as they toppled over only to land before Maura.

"What's this?" Maura questioned.

"Some people I found lurking about." Sailor Earth said with a cruel smile.

"Are they the enemy?" Maura asked.

"I don't know." Earth said.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO!" Haruka yelled out standing up. She was ready to transform. Mirchiru grabbed her arm to stop her though.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Maura yelled she stepped forward, "I don't know who you are. You don't carry the enemy's sent so I guess I'll just erase your memory. I'm sorry." Maura said. She took out a small version of a staff. It quickly grew to a normal sized staff that sheathed a sword within it. She twirled it a little as if getting use to the feeling then pointed the end at the two girls And repeated some ancient phrase. Light encased them And they fell. everything as far as they knew returned back to normal. Sailor Earth de-transformed back into Terentia And Maura's staff went back down to pen size. She quickly shoved it back in her pocket And went to Haruka's side. Terentia at Mirchiru's.

"Are you alright?" She asked helping Haruka to her knees.

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. I was on my way to the dressing room And I found you two laying there. I hope nothing happened." Maura said trying to act kindly.

"We're fine thanks." Mirchiru said quickly getting to her knees And grabbing Haruka. The two quickly walked off.

"Well?" Terentia questioned watching closely after them

"Well I don't think we have anything to worry about." Maura said

"As you say princess... Just be ready. We're on in five." Terentia said walking off.

"I wish for once I could be normal. A normal person. Not a princess. Just me." Maura began to hum. Then she proceeded to the stage.

"frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name And save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)"

Maura's band, _On Edge_, sang loudly And proudly. The people below the stage jumped And danced.

"She's good." Seiya commented.

"She's alright. Well she'd have to be good to get Mirchiru in the crowd." Haruka said. Mirchiru actually joined the other sailor scout's in the crowd to dance.

"So we'll be playing with you once more?" Seiya asked. Haruka nodded but never once took her eyes off of Maura. Seiya really couldn't blame her. He even knew there was something going on. "Hey Thank you all for coming out!" Maura yelled as the music stopped. the crowd roared for more. Maura just laughed. Yet never once did she truly smile.

"Why wont she smile?" Alex asked noticing that too, "If it were me I wouldn't be able to do anything but smile."

"Who knows..." Seiya thought. His eyes traveled to Maura's face. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew he had to have her.

"GO MAURA!" Serena And Mina yelled from the crowd. The music stopped And was followed by a huge moan. But instead of walking off stage Maura jumped off the front landing right in front of Serena And crew. They all froze in shock for a moment.

"Hey Serena." She said.

"Woa." Rei thought out loud.

"What?" Maura asked. "Lets just say that was a very graceful leap."

"Oh. Yeah. You tend to get good at stage hopping when you're on it so much." Maura winked. Adrian walked up behind her though, he whispered something And Maura nodded. Needless to say all the scouts And starlights saw.

"Well I have to be going now I'll see you all in school!" She said following Adrian.

"There's a force field forming over this place. I think a yoma is coming." he said

"A Yoma? But for them to be able to fight in this world..." Maura began

"Yep. They have to possess a body." Adrian answered

"So... THE CONCERT!" Maura yelled suddenly realizing that the building before them contained hundreds of people.

"Yes. So we must prepare for the invasion. Quickly follow me!" Adrian yelled running around to the back of the building...

"Mirchiru!" Haruka yelled. Mirchiru turned to face her 'cousin'.

"Ah hello Haruka. Did you come to dance?" Mirchiru asked. HAruka blushed slightly but shook her head.

"Hey you guys!" Rei tried yelling over the music.

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"I hate to spoil this but..." She looks up to the starlights wishing she didn't have to say what she's about to, "I think we're about to be under attack..."

"What? How do you know?" Serena asked.

"It's just a feel..." Rei began. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to finish cause a big bright flash of negative power hit the center of the floor. Many began running screaming for their lives.

"Princess run!" Haruka yelled shoving Serena to the door.

"What? No I'll stay And fight with you! I am Sailor Moon after all!" Serena yelled.

"NO! Luna And Artemis have already said this enemy is stronger than anything we've ever faced before. If you were to slip And something happens we will no longer have a princess! for the sake of our future just go!" Mirchiru yelled. Despite all Serena knew she walked away.

"Going somewhere little girl?" A man asked. Serena stood there in shock for how the voice sounded. Then it turned into a yoma.

"A yoma!" Serena screamed. She reached for her brooch to transform but the yoma just knocked it off. Serena was sent flying into a wall with a hard And painful crash.

"SERENA!" sailor mercury yelled running up to her friend. But she only landed beside her. The yoma was very strong tonight.

"AMI! We can't fight it! It's too strong!" Venus yelled. she And a few of The other scouts were psyching out.

"Snap out of it!" Uranus said slapping Venus.

"Star fighter beam!" Sailor Star light yelled. The yoma took The hit.

"DIE!!!" THE yoma yelled imitating one of Sailor Neptune's attacks. It hit The outer senshi knocking them to the ground instantly. Sailor Neptune was unconscious.

"Mirchiru!" Uranus yelled. Suddenly Mirchiru's body began to deteriorate.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Mina yelled about to puke at The site.

"Her body is being claimed by The dark moon!" A man yelled stepping out of The shadows. He wore a mask over half his face but a dark moon symbol was visible on his forehead.

"The dark moon?" Pluto questioned. She had shown up shortly before The battle.

"Yes. Your precious queen should know all about it. If she wasn't dead." The man laughed. THE scouts began to get angry.

"Are you working with Galaxia!?" Sailor Star Healer demanded.

"Galaxia? Am I working with her! Ha! She works for me!" HE yelled.

"Iron fist!" Sailor Iron mouse yelled only moments after.

"Sailor Iron mouse? But we killed her!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Wrong you may have succeeded in killing Galaxia's version of these scouts but not mine! I have made them stronger and smarter!" THE man yelled.

"Shall we make an appearance?" Sailor Earth asked.

"I don't know..." A mysterious man in a rather extinguished outfit answered.

"It's my father. I must kill him." A sailor Scout in a blood red And black uniform shot out. On her forehead was also a black crescent moon. And her bare midriff bore several scars. she slightly resembled a ninja with a sailor skirt.

"Why are you so anxious to kill your dear old da?" Earth asked.

"Because. He brings about evil thus The reason for my existence. If he dies than so will The need for The apocalypse." The scout answered.

"Let's just wait this one out." The man said.

"But he's already claimed Sailor Neptune." Sailor Earth said.... but she obeyed And waited. As did The other two...

"Pluto deadly scream!" Sailor Pluto yelled. THE attack hit iron mouse And she was sent flying back. By now sailor moon had joined The crew with sailor Mercury not far behind.

"Ha! You can beat her now. But what of my precious yoma. You've not been able to beat them yet." The man yelled.

"Tell us who you are!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"... You are The princess?" The man gasped.

"What abou..." Sailor Moon began but her silver imperium crystal began glowing And wrapping around her. When it wore off sailor moon was no longer there. Instead Princess Serenity shown fourth.

"Princess Serenity of The Moon kingdom. Interesting. I'd always assumed you were dead. I am not of you concern right now." The man said disappearing. Now Neptune's body was completely gone.

"NEPTUNE!!!" Uranus yelled but Unfortunately The yoma ruined her moment of mourning.

"Look out Uranus! The yoma is still here!" Mars yelled shoving Uranus aside.

"DAMN IT! he's gone!" THE mysterious sailor scout shouted from behind The corner.

"Not much we can do about it now. Should we help them though?"

"why?"

"Cause they don't have enough power to beat yet to beat The yoma."

"I suppose we should then..."

"Lets." Sailor Earth said finally speaking up.

"I'll go first. Watch my back." The mysterious scout said.

"alright." Both Sailor Earth And The mysterious tuxedo figure said.

"Illusion's Gate!" The mysterious scout shouted. Her long staff pointed at The yoma. A fence of colors wrapped around The yoma And it seemed to go insane.

"Who are you?" Sailor Star Healer yelled turning around to face The mysterious scout. At The site of her he fainted. Sailor Star Maker And Sailor Star Healer aided 'her' as best they could.

"My identity is of nothing important to you." The scout said. Her voice as cold as ice.

"I think it is!" Sailor Pluto yelled though all The scouts had a sense of recognition about them.

"She... seems so familiar." Luna said. Her And Artemis had just arrived. The yoma screamed And began beating itself.

"What did you do to it?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"It's trapped in an illusion. It sees stuff that doesn't exist thus it's strange reaction." The woman said. Her voice continually sent shivers down all The scouts' spine. She looks to Princess Serenity.

"Well, well, well. The lovely Princess Serenity of The Silver Millennium." She smirked. Serenity And her met eyes. Serenity fainted as they did, luckily Sailor Uranus catches her.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Sailor Pluto demanded one last time.

"As I have said who I am is of no importance to you."

"Fuck that! Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

"If you must know... I am The true scout of death, The only true immortal. I am Sailor Apocalypse." The mysterious scout said. She had The form of a ninja with a sailor skirt.

"Sailor... Apocalypse?" Venus questioned.

"Yes. And I will warn you now, stay out of my way. I have a mission And don't need you pathetic sailor scouts in my way."

"We're not The pathetic ones!" Jupiter yelled.

"Oh really?" Sailor Earth asked coming up from behind them. They all jumped And turned to face her, "IF that is true then why can you not fight this yoma? You have tried before And all it does is afflict little flesh wounds. You are not strong enough to fight it so just let it be."

Princess Serenity had recovered during Sailor Earth's speech And now stands before her, "This is my planet. I protect it therefore I will fight The enemies in which attempt to take it. I will not let you stand there And insult my scouts!" She screamed.

"Please we mean you know harm for The time being. Now leave before you get hurt more." Sailor Apocalypse said forcefully.

"we're not going anywhere!" Sailor Pluto yelled.

"FOOLS!" Sailor Apocalypse suddenly burst, "Do you want to end up like your friend? Do you want to dissolve like Sailor Neptune? If you stay that will be your fate as well!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" Sailor Uranus yelled. Sailor Earth stood watching them And The yoma both at The same time.

"Chill out. Of course I know what happened to her!" sailor apocalypse responded.

"Tell me or I'll..."

"you'll what? face it you can't do anything right now!"

"That's not fair!" Sailor moon yelled.

"Life... isn't fair. Why should this be dear princess?" Apocalypse asked. her tone of voice and seriousness of the question muted all the scouts.

"My dear apocalypse..." the formal princely dressed man with a masquerade mask said. Sailor apocalypse turned to him in response, "I regret to inform you but your yoma is tearing apart your attack. You really shouldn't loose so much concentration." He said smoothly. Sailor apocalypse turned to The yoma. Sure enough it was tearing The illusion attack to pieces.

"Another one?" Mercury questioned but instead of pursuing what she found out she instead focused on The yoma.

"Get out now SAILOR Moon if you want to live." The man said. Sailor Moon looked at him, then the starlights, then her scouts, finally landing on Sailor Apocalypse and Sailor Earth.

"Just go." Apocalypse said. Earth nodded.

"Fine. You win this time. Scout's let's go." Sailor Moon said. Her scout's though a bit shocked obeyed. once they were gone The yoma broke completely free.

"Well. Shall we get rid of this?" Sailor Earth asked. she looked to The man who nodded then to Apocalypse.

"Let's end this..."


End file.
